Snogging
by Belac I
Summary: O NOSSO Teddy agarrando a NOSSA Victoire!  James POV


****

Snogging

– Teddy! O que você está _fazendo_?

Bem que mamãe conta como tio Ron e tia Hermione só discutiam antes de admitirem o amor entre eles. Mas eu não acreditava que duas pessoas, quando pareciam ser completamente _opostas_, pudessem ficar juntas. Eu não acreditava nisso até aquele humilde momento em que avistei Teddy beijando a minha prima Victoire, antes de embarcar para o meu segundo ano.

Eles estavam se _agarrando _mesmo. Era uma das coisas que eu pensava que nunca veria rolando em cena, enquanto eu estivesse vivo. Estava praticamente no topo da minha lista "Coisas que nunca vão acontecer." Teddy, um tanto irritado, olhou para mim quando eu os interrompi e tive a impressão que ele _não _gostou de me ver. E ele sempre gostava de me ver.

– Estou me despedindo da Victoire – respondeu ele como se estivesse perdendo muito tempo falando e não beijando a minhaprima.

– Assim? – eu disse com uma voz estrangulada. – Quero dizer, é a MINHA prima, sabia?

Os dois soltaram uma risadinha.

– Não vamos nos ver por muitos meses – contou Victoire com a voz estranhamente macia, e até mesmo triste. Uma voz que ela _nunca _usava na presença de Teddy, muito menos _para _ele.

– Então dê o fora, colega – disse Teddy, grosso.

– Não precisa falar _assim_, Teddy – Victoire repreendeu.

– Ele atrapalhou a gente – argumentou.

– Se fosse outra pessoa, tudo bem, mas é só o James. Ele não tem noção do que faz.

Ei!

– Por que você sempre tem que ficar criticando o que eu falo? – indagou Teddy visivelmente irritado.

– Eu não fico criticando o que você _fala_, mas o jeito que você fala faz parecer que você é totalmente grosso.

– _Ah, se fosse outra pessoa, tudo bem, mas é só o James_. Sabemos que ele não se importa se eu for grosso.

– Nunca mais imite minha voz _desse _jeito – ela aconselhou muito brava.

Eu assistia os dois como se fosse uma partida de tênis.

– Não briguem por minha causa! – eu exclamei, interrompendo a discussão. – E eu não vou contar para ninguém que vocês estavam se agarrando.

O que era uma mentira tremenda. Minha língua estava formigando pela vontade imensa de espalhar aquilo para a família toda.

– Tudo bem você contar – a voz de Victoire não era mais macia. Um tanto arrogante, talvez. – Aposto que isso não vai durar mais de um mês mesmo. Aposto que ele vai encontrar outra garota no minuto em que eu embarcar naquele trem e...

– Como se _eu _fosse _idiota_. O problema é você, que não consegue ficar sem beijar algum garoto por mais de duas semanas.

– Está ME CHAMANDO de VACA?

– Hã, não... – Teddy parecia extremamente arrependido do que dissera. Agora _eu _quero ver como ele ia concertar aquela! – Eu só disse... eu só quis dizer... que tem tantos caras olhando pra você, que pode ser difícil você resistir se um vier e...

– Ora, Lupin, me poupe.

Victoire pegou as malas e foi em direção ao trem.

– Vic, espere! Não quis dizer aquilo!

– Mas _disse_!

– Você não é vaca! Você só é extremamente chamativa e isso faz os caras... Ah, esquece. – Se Teddy tentasse concertar suas falas, ele falaria coisas muito piores. Foi sábio por parar de tentar.

Vic voltou-se para ele, um pouco tensa.

– Olha, eu não querobrigar com você _agora_ – foi só o que ela disse, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. Lembro que Teddy falava como achava aquele gesto irritante nela, além de outros mais irritantes ainda.

Um ano deve mudar mesmo a mente das pessoas.

– E você acha que eu quero? Claro que não.

– Então pare de ser impertinente às vezes – Vic pediu.

– Só se você parar de ser chata – ele rebateu.

Achei que Vic ia dar um soco na barriga do Teddy, mas os dois riram como se eles mesmos se considerassem uma piada.

Quando vi Teddy passando um dedo pelo cabelo dela, considerei que talvez ele não a achasse mais tão irritante.

– Mas veja pelo lado bom, você não vai ver minha impertinência durante muito tempo – disse Teddy querendo tranqüilizá-la.

– Não tem nenhum lado bom nisso. – Eu me senti um intruso ao ouvir Victoire falando _daquele jeito macio_ para o Teddy, mas eu estava curioso. Um minuto os dois se agarram, no outro brigam, e no outro...

Teddy pigarreou.

Eu ainda estava ali, olhando os dois.

– Não é melhor você se apressar, Jamie? – ele sugeriu. – Vai perder lugar no trem e é _muito _ruim ficar em pé. – Mas parecia não estar falando para mim. Ele olhou Victoire e perguntou: – Assim está _educado _para você?

Victoire bufou quando viu que eu não tinha me movido.

– James, _realmente _dê o fora. Ainda não terminamos de nos despedir.

Teddy ia reclamar alguma coisa, mas Victoire agarrou o rosto dele para os dois voltarem a se beijar.

E então eu dei o fora, atônito.

O _nosso_ Teddy Lupin agarrando a _nossa _Victoire.

Como é que isso foi acontecer?

Enquanto me aproximava da minha família para contar o que eu tinha visto, esbarrei numa garota morena. Era Melissa Dories.

– Olhe por onde anda – ela disse, me empurrando.

– Oi pra você também – eu respondi com um sorriso. – Sempre tão sutil e demonstrando seu amor por mim.

– _Amor_? Você ficou maluco?

– Esse ódio que você tem por mim não cola mais, Melissinha. Um dia vai sair comigo.

Ela riu desdenhosa. Eu dei de ombros, dando uma olhadinha em Teddy e Vic que ainda estava se agarrando profundamente lá trás eu tive provas vivas de que nada era improvável acontecer.

Fui até meus pais, ofegante.

– Teddy está lá trás. Ele está agarrando a Victoire.

Mas, diferente de mim, não ficaram surpresos.

* * *

**N/A: E aí gente, o que vocês acharam? Deixem reviews! :D**


End file.
